If There Ever Comes A Day
by FeraligatrFling
Summary: The thaw of spring was there, activity was buzzing in the forest where wild animals found their homes. A young boy was getting a team ready to start his adventure to become the greatest pokemon trainer there was. Feelings blossom between two friends, but what happens when they have to bid farewell after spending their spring together in the heat of a romance? :: Boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**When we can't be together**

* * *

_This story is going to contain boy on boy love. I suggest you become quick acquaintances with the back button if you aren't fond of that type of thing. Also, the pairing is going to be Granbull x Audino.. I love that pairing so much, don't even ask me why because I really don't know how it came around to be a pairing I enjoyed xD Oh, there may also be Mpreg in here, so yeah._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

_• • •  
_

Spring had been in the air for a while now, and the pokemon who had been hibernating were now out and about everywhere. Just outside of the young trainers house there was a forest full of wild pokemon, where he and his snubbull had previously trained the last spring, which had been the result of the pokemon evolving to a granbull. Now that spring was upon them again they could venture out into the forest once more.

It was early in the dawn, around five, the first light of day was dusting the earth and there was a gentle dew sprinkled on everything. The grass smelt fresh and the boys granbull was out in the yard on his own, while the people inside the house slept on. His trainer slept until noon, so the granbull knew he was safe to wander on his own until then. He currently was sniffing along the grass, walking on all fours like the dog the pokemon resembled. His large teeth jutted up into his face viciously to allow for battle and he was muscular as well. He could walk on just two feet, but he mostly did so when with his trainer or fighting, not while casually enjoying his day.

Soon the purple pokemon came upon the fence, one back leg lifting while a stream of urine spilled to mingle with the dew it was splashing down upon. The granbull sighed his relief to release his bladder before he soon finished and stepped away to brush his feet in the clean dew on the grass. His ears perked as a sound carried off the wind, a humming noise. He sat up onto his haunches, sniffing the air a moment before he walked to the gate, pulling it open to follow the humming, which grew louder as he found his way into the forest.

Just up a hill in the forest, where the trees cleared out a path for one to follow, a plump pink pokemon sat with some picked flowers in his lap. An audino, chubby and fur groomed cutely. He was currently making flower crowns for him and some of the young audino he lived with in his group. Audino lived much like bunnies, in a small litter. He had wandered off to pick the blossoming flowers just for the occasion of bringing smiles to the youngs face. He adored the young audino, and even ended up giving young of other pokemon little gifts. A smoothed little pebble he found that morning that had caught his eye had been given to a passing eeve while he had been collecting his flowers, a perfectly green sweetleaf had been handed out nidorino that day as well.

The granbull soon found the source of the humming, looking at the twitching white tail of the audino as he hummed. The granbull watched from a distance, not wanting to startle the wild pokemon. It was always nice to see the wild pokemon without his trainer wanting to send him off into battle with them, especially when he ran into battles with cuties such as the audino before him. The granbull loved to fight, like most trained pokemon, but he didn't like hurting lower leveled wilds without reason. Such as if they attacked his trainer first.

The audino turned lightly after a few moments of feeling watched, his blue eyes alive with questioning. He watched the granbull a moment, large ears going back a moment as he set his almost finished flower crown down gently, getting to his feet. He pulled a finger nervously through the hanging fluff off his ear, frowning as he watched the bigger pokemon, eyeing the sharp teeth, the way his muscles tensed under the purple fur. He smoothed his own mix of pink and tan fur lightly, shifting nervously. "Hello?" He asked softly.

Of course, if any passing human were to pass, they would only hear a soft call of "Audino?" from the pudgy pokemon.

The granbull stayed silent a moment, realizing he was caught only when he was broken out of his thoughts by that soft spoken voice. "Umh.. Hello.." He muttered lowly, his own voice sounding gruff compared to the audinos.

At the way the other spoke, the audino realized the other pokemon seemed a bit nervous. He lifted to his tip toes, taking a quick sniff at the air before he offered a soft smile, realizing no trainer was around. He lowered back to the balls of his heels, stepping towards the slightly bigger pokemon. "Are you lost?" He asked softly, audinos naturally being kind hearted it seemed as he poked and prodded for some information. "Are you hurt?" He saw the shake of a head from the other, head tilting.

"Can I help you then?" He asked in the same gentle tone. Another shake of the head from the granbull. The audino gave a soft defeated sigh, not knowing what the other pokemon wanted before he looked to the crowns he had made a moment. "Would you like to come sit down with me then? I was a bit busy when you stumbled upon me. I'm making flower crowns, do you know how to make them?"

"No, I don't know what they are.." The gruff voice answered back.

"Well come sit over here and I'll show you. I promise you'll like them." The audino chirped, patting the ground as he sat back down, still facing the dog pokemon though to make sure he wasn't to be attacked.

• • •

Zuff, as later found out to be the audino's name, laughed quietly as he and Frankie continued to make flower crowns, even so far as collecting new flowers twice together. Zuff wore two flower crowns, one he had made and the first one Frankie had made, where he made Frankie wear one he had made for him. He used pretty daisies, white and purple mixed with blue to make it for the male. They had been like that for a few hours now, and judging by the sun, it had to be about eight. It left four more hours before Frankie knew his trainer would be up and looking for him.

Zuff lead the granbull along a path after the ditched making flower crowns and had handed them out to a few of the pokemon they had passed on their way through the forest. Frankie had never been this far in before, so he let the smaller pokemon lead him. He would occasionally get closer behind the audino, to take in the scent of him mixed with the flowers they still wore over their heads. Zuff lead him down towards the water running through the forest, a river that lead out towards the ocean eventually. He was taking him to where a waterfall dropped over a few cliffs. Occasionally you would see the odd magikarp trying to fight the current and get up the fall, and even the shadow of a gyrados in the waterfall.

Making sure there was no danger in the water, Zuff lead the other into the water, revealing a cave hidden just behind the fall. The entrance was tiny, and one had to shimmy across a small ledge just to reach it, before crawling through, where the cave soon become larger. It was filled with crystal clear water, and it was where the audino had found his home. He walked along the platform of stone, heading to the water. "I can see all sorts of different water types over here. Goldeen, Seaking, Seel..." He commented softly.

"Can you swim?" Frankie commented after, looking over to the audino, who was nodding. "Lets swim for a bit then." He grinned. The water was clear enough to see if any larger predators were to lurk closer to them if they did swim. The dog pokemon sat at the edge of the stone platform, dipping his strong hindlegs into the cool water before he body followed, keeping his head above so he could look to the audino. Zuff smiled wide at the other, mimicking the actions, though he got help from the granbull as well to not fall under the surface of the water just yet.

Frankie swam away from Zuff a moment, floating half on his back so he could watch the other still, make sure he was safe. He would feel awful if he had encouraged him into the water just to have him be attacked or drown! He really only suggested the swim because the cold water was helping to suppress a boner he had been trying to keep down since he set eyes on the beautiful pokemon before him. He soon let his head dip under the water, ears floating in the water lightly while he kicked his legs to keep from going too far under. Zuff watched in amusement, staying closer to the platform. He knew to swim but not all too well, not being a water pokemon it wasn't really necessary for him to swim after all.

Blue eyes full of life watched other pokemon swim under the other. Zuff was amused at just how well of a swimmer the dog pokemon was, before he surfaced for well needed air. The audino giggled lowly as a few goldeen floated up and nudged at them to see what exactly they were for a moment, before floating back down as they moved to swim closer together, startling the goldfish pokemon. Zuff lightly grabbed at the males paws with his own, grinning. "The water feels really refreshing." He himself had been suppressing needs he had felt after he noticed how handsome the granbull was while teaching him to make flower crowns hours ago.

• • •

As noon rolled around, Zuff helped to lead the granbull back towards the edge of the forest, where they had first met. They stood just where the trees began to stop, and the backyard was just about in view. Zuff leaned forward lightly, giving his friends cheek a soft kiss. "I'll make sure to stay hidden.. But will we see each other again?" He asked lowly, wanting badly to know his friend would come again.

"I'll meet you every day at the trees here, I promise.. Five in the morning like today.. Alright?" The granbull commented lowly, wanting Zuff to have a good enough time limit to get away before his trainer went rushing off into the forest to find new pokemon for his team. He waited until he got a nod of approval from his friend before he bid him farewell until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep me in your heart**

* * *

_Ah, chapter two for all those lovely people who are planning on following this story! I hope you all enjoy and all that stuff, yadda yadda. Have any suggestions or the such, drop me a private message. Also want to state I will do story requests so long as it is between two boys and the such, as you may tell that's my favourite thing to write about._  
_Alright, I would love to say 'Hey, this fic will be updated every /' but honestly I an't make promises like that because my life is hectic and I dunno if I can update often. If anyone was sent here from my main account, then well, they'll know how often I update stories xD_  
_For those who don't know, I promise I will update as often as I can, but I will need all your patience to get this story done! Hoping to draw it out for a while, I really love this pairing! _  
_A couple chapters would be nice, right?_  
_On with the smut, er, story! w _

• • •

Days passed and Zuff met with Frankie each day at the made time of five in the morning, just as the daylight would seep out across the horizon. Sometimes they'd sit by the trees just to watch as the sun crept up slowly towards the sky. They didn't waste much time watching it, as their time had a limit due to Frankie's owner. the dog pokemon chased after the quick bunny pokemon, both on all fours as they darted in and out to avoid trees.

They collapsed as they reached the waterfall the males little home had still been hidden behind, they watched the large shadow in the water, laughing softly as they watched a gyrados raise up out of the water in a majestic display. They were panting softly, having wanted to reach the little hidden den quick since they had wasted an hour watching the lazy sun ascend into the sky.

The Granbull had watched as the sun threw it's light over his mate, making those beautiful eyes shine even more then they did naturally. He closed his eyes, sighing lowly, at that was when the chase had started as he realized his lover was laughing while rushing into the trees.

Zuff lightly moved to lean into the purple dog pokemon, paws on either side of his body as he looked down fondly on the male. "My sweet mate." He cooed softly, tan little paw stroking along one of the granbulls ears, causing the others eyes to close in content, a rumbling moan coming from his chest.

"Yes?" The bigger male commented softly, his own paws moving to cup the Audino's cheeks, eyes opening, hazel staring into deep blues that swam with affection for the granbull underneath him. He nuzzled the male as they leaned towards eachother, little grunts coming from them both at the interaction.

"Do you think maybe your trainer would let you have some time out today? I hate ending our days short all the time.." He mumbled to his lover lowly, paw stroking through the purple fur he admired.

"You know he wont.." He commented, mad he'd bring it up again. He already told him his trainer had an important trip coming up soon. He wouldn't return for maybe years at a time, and it was what got the audino asking the little questions that made the granbull mad.

"But what about us?" The smaller male pouted lightly, leaning back as the granbull moved to touch him once more, denying him as he rolled away stubbornly. "It's not fair, what about us?"

"You know how important it is for my trainer to go on this trip, every young kid dreams of their first journey to be the best!" He told the audino. "I was his first pokemon, he won't let me go.." He reached out, grabbing the males paw, giving a little smile. "We'll be fine.. I'll make sure I make it out here as often as possible.."

Zuff moved to lean into the male, kissing his cheek gently. "Alright." He mumbled, obviously not convinced. He'd meet so much better pokemon out there, he knew it. He'd forget him eventually, he'd be his fling..

• • •

"Aah, Frankie.." A soft keen broke the panting in the cave, the audino the voice came from squirming as the purple paw wrapped around the throbbing pink erection poking from it's sheath. Their lovers quarrel was tossed aside hours ago, and now it meant make up sex.

Frankie pumped his paw along the length gently, grinning down at the audino who was pushing his tan paws to his equally tan mouth, eyes screwed shut, scrunching up the skin under the pink fur in a very cute way. Little held back moans spilled from around those paws trying to hold them back, causing a wider grin from the granbull. He had caught himself a very adorable mate.

"Do you like that?" Frankie asked softly as his paw began to twist lightly each itme his hand pulled down towards the other males balls, getting a nod in response from his mate. "Tell me how much you like it.." He commented to the audino lowly.

"I-I love it~" He gasped lowly, nudging his face against his mates chest as a blush spread across his face. Frankie pulled back lightly, looking down to watch his mates face scrunch up lightly in pleasure, mouth hung open, hips bucking rapidly into his paws with the speed one would expect from a bunny. "A-Ah! Ahhhn!" He moaned, back arching as he cried out as he came at the granbulls administrations.

The bigger granbull lightly shifted so that Zuff was straddling him now instead, his erection rubbing against the audinos fur and wetting it with precum. "Wanna ride me, it'll give you all the control so you don't have to worry about me going too fast for what you're comfortable with.." He commented, hiding the fact he wanted to throw his mate down and fuck his brains out. He would love to slam his dick in his lover as hard as he could and hump him until he had no more left to give, but he knew his lover was experiencing his first time and he had promised to be gentle with him.

Zuff smiled down lightly to his mate, knowing he was doing it for him. He nodded his thanks while he lifted himself up with his knees on either side of the males hips, letting the granbull put one paw on his thigh while the other moved to position his 8 inch long cock at the audino's entrance. The precum was enough to ease some of the pain while Zuff lowered his lips, slowly taking inch after inch of the other pokemons cock. As each inch slipped inside, the cock would widen, up until a small knot touched his hole.

"D-Do you knot?" The audino asked softly as he leaned down over him gently as he was seated in the granbulls lap, grinding gently to ease the pain of the length inside of him.  
"I'll only knot you if you think you can handle it.." He reassured the bunny pokemon.

"I'll try." Zuff declared in a soft whisper, showing he wanted the other to enjoy himself. If it was part of how a granbull mated, he would try his best to get use to it, since the granbull was trying his best to make sure the audino got pleasure from the experience as well.  
"Don't force yourself." Frankie commented lowly, stroking the pink and cream fur on the males hips now, to ease his muscles a bit before he began to thrust into him. A moan left his mate, filled with pleasure and a bit of pain, but Frankie knew if he kept at the gentle pace that would eventually change.

"Go faster."

The soft demand caught Frankie off guard, as he was being easy to prevent hurting the virgin under him, but if Zuff thought he could take it, he wasn't going to deny the offer! The granbull shifted lightly, flipping them both over carefully, so that Zuff was positioned on all fours while Frankie mounted him from behind.

Zuff dug his nails lightly into the dirt when he got flipped, looking over his shoulder in time to see the granbull begin to offer harder thrusts, which gently rocked his body. He couldn't help the moan as he felt his mates balls slapping against his own with each thrust. "Ahng, god~" He gasped softly. The audino dropped to his elbows lightly, his back paws still holding up his rear end, and the paw that was lightly weaving into his fluffy white tail was also holding up his rear end.

Frankie was already enjoying himself, his eyes shut as he humped his mate eagerly. His paws left the males hips to grab the twitching tail, one did anyway. It weaved into the soft fur, using it to pull the male almost viciously back into the thrusts now, the clapping of their hips becoming a constant sound. His free hand moved to lightly caress the bunny pokemons thigh, as the muscles tensed up. "Don't cum yet.." The dog pokemon groaned out, opening his eyes in time to see the other nodding.

Zuff was having a hard time holding back, a free creamy paw slinking down gently, pushing against his stiff erection gently, causing a soft whimper to break his loud moans. He wanted to hold back as long as he could for Frankie at the order, he knew he wanted him to wait because once he did cum he'd probably not want the other to finish, so he let Frankie continue rutting into him while he focused now on holding back his orgasm.

"A-Ah, Frankie! I can't, I can't! Nng.." He gasped lowly, ears dropping back gently while the dog pokemon was leaning over him now, dropping to all four over the smaller pokemon, the grunts and groans he was releasing being louder now that they were next to the bunny pokemons ear. He enjoyed the sounds of his lover enjoying himself, but he couldn't help but to whine impatiently.

Shortly after the whine, Zuff felt something being forced into his opening, causing a cry of pain to leave him before he remembered he told the other pokemon he could knot. And with the feeling of the knot pushing into him, he knew he couldn't stop him now. He came as soon as he felt the knot push into him, his muscles tightening harshly around the bulbous knot on the end of his lovers shaft. The audino was quiet after cumming, minus the panting as he tried to catch his breath. His backend was soaked with precum from the granbull thrusting into him, muscles fluttering in exhaustion as he relaxed onto the ground, ears perked to listen to the howl of pleasure that came after his own as his mate released into him.

The two pokemon gratefully accepted the offer of relaxing during the time it took for the males knot to be able to pull out. They sat together in the little cave the audino claimed as home while they both knew the time for Frankie to leave was approaching quickly as the light filtering in shifted with each passing hour.

• • •

The audino and the granbull stood at the edge of the trees, the granbulls arms around the smaller pokemon as the other nuzzled his face to the strong chest of the dog pokemon, taking in his scent a moment. "Have a good day of training.. Please don't get hurt.." He murmured to his mate now, creamy paws running through the short fur of the purple pokemon, soothing little circles being rubbed into his chest from the small paws, which soon got cupped in much larger ones. "Don't worry about me, you just get as far as you can.. I don't want to have to fight you.." He stated softly, giving him an encouraging nudge back into the trees as he heard the door open from the yard of his home.

"Frankie!" A young boys voice called out.

The dog pokemon being called for tensed lightly. "Go now, Zuff." He told the audino, who turned around after examining the young boy in the yard a moment. He took off on all fours, while Frankie turned to walk into the yard, calling to his owner with a soft 'Granbull!'


End file.
